Sempat Memiliki
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Song by: Yovie & Nuno. Di malam yang bersalju, Ichigo mengingat sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang tak pernah dia lupakan. Bersama seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya.. IchiRuki! XD AU, maybe OOC. RnR please!


Ne.. akhirnya bisa buat fic lagi, hoho! Senangnya hatiku! XD o ya, untuk kali ini aku buat songfic. Abisnya, aku demen banget sih buat songfic. Lebih menyenangkan dan asik! Kan sambil dengerin lagu, hehe.. :D ehm.. dan untuk pairing kali ini adalah IchiRuki! Yay! Oke, kita mulai aja deh. Jangan lupa, RnR ya!

Disclaimer: **Bleach© Tite Kubo, Sempat Memiliki© Yovie & Nuno**

On this fic: Ichigo's POV, AU, maybe OOC

* * *

**Sempat Memiliki**

(a song by Yovie & Nuno)

Hem, malam ini sangat dingin. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kedinginan di malam hari. Apa mungkin karena sedang musim salju? Mungkin saja. Untuk menghilangkan rasa dinginku, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mencari minuman hangat. Dan kebetulan sekali, Yuzu sedang ada disana. Dia sedang membuat coklat panas.

"Yuzu, kau sedang membuat apa hah?", tanyaku sambil mengintip apa yang diaduk Yuzu.

"Eh onichan.. kebetulan sekali, aku membuat coklat panas. Hari ini kan dingin sekali, jadi untuk menghangatkan badan aku buat saja ini. Onichan mau?", jawab Yuzu tanpa melihatku, dia trus mengaduk salah satu gelas yang berisi coklat panas.

"Tentu saja, aku kesini kan ingin mencari minuman atau makanan hangat. Untung saja kau buat coklat panas, hehe! Mana punyaku?"

Yuzu memberikan segelas coklat panas padaku, begitu menerimanya aku langsung kembali ke kamar. Memegang coklat panas ini.. entah kenapa ada kenangan yang berputar kembali di otakku..

_**Mengapa kita bertemu, bila akhirnya dipisahkan**_

_**Mengapa kita berjumpa, tapi akhirnya dijauhkan**_

_**Kau bilang hatimu aku, nyatanya bukan untuk aku**_

_**Bintang di langit nan indah, dimanakah cinta yang dulu**_

_**Masihkah aku disana, direlung hati dan mimpimu**_

_**Andaikan engkau disini, andaikan tetap denganku**_

Kenangan itu.. kenangan yang tidak mudah dilupakan. Saat-saat itu sungguh menyenangkan dan menyedihkan. Untuk mengingat kembali kenangan itu, aku duduk bersandar didekat jendela sambil menyeruput coklat panasku. Badanku sekarang mulai terasa hangat, melindungiku dari rasa dingin yang menyengat kulit.

Perlahan-perlahan, kuingat memori itu. Ya, disaat aku bersama dengan seseorang.. yang baru kusadari aku mencintainya. Seorang gadis yang sangat tegar dan kuat, ramah dan baik, juga cantik dan menawan. Gadis itulah yang membuat hidupku berubah.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Dialah yang membuat hidupku semakin berwarna. Aku masih ingat, ketika aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Aku masih ingat, ketika aku selalu pulang sekolah bersamanya. Aku masih ingat, ketika aku menolongnya dari geng jalanan yang menganggunya. Dan aku ingat, semua hal yang telah kulakukan bersamanya.

Kehidupan demi kehidupan, kami lalui bersama-sama. Ada senang, menyebalkan, sedih, dan lainnya. Tetapi.. suatu ketika..

_**Aku hancur kuterluka namun engkaulah nafasku**_

_**Kau cintaku, meski aku bukan dibenakmu lagi**_

_**Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu**_

Saat Rukia berulang tahun, aku, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, dan beberapa teman sekelas diundang ke rumahnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun itu. Di pesta yang diadakan siang itu, kami semua bergembira. Apalagi Rukia yang berulang tahun. Tapi entah kenapa, aku melihat sedikit kemurungan di wajah Rukia. Kemurungan yang tertutup oleh senyumannya. Kenapa? Ada apa?

Dan pertanyaanku itu terjawab, ketika aku memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padanya.

* * *

_**Bintang di langit nan indah, dimanakah cinta yang dulu**_

_**Masihkah aku disana, direlung hati dan mimpimu**_

_**Andaikan engkau disini, andaikan tetap denganku**_

_**Aku hancur kuterluka namun engkaulah nafasku**_

_**Kau cintaku, meski aku bukan dibenakmu lagi**_

_**Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu**_

"_Rukia, selamat ulang tahun ya!", kata Ichigo memberi ucapan selamat sambil memberikan hadiah pada Rukia._

"_Iya, terima kasih ya untuk hadiahnya. Aku senang sekali!", balas Rukia tersenyum, Ichigo membalas senyumannya._

_Rukia menaruh hadiahnya disebuah meja yang menumpuk banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke tempat minuman. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisikan cappuccino dingin, dibawanya gelas itu ketengah keramaian teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia membawa gelas itu pada Ichigo._

"_Ichigo, ini. Pasti kau haus, iya kan?", tawar Rukia sambil memberikan gelas itu pada Ichigo._

"_Ah, terima kasih, Rukia! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan minuman ini untukku, aku kan bisa ambil sendiri.", kata Ichigo sambil meminum sedikit cappuccino dingin itu. _

_Rukia tersenyum simpul, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Hal itu membuat Ichigo bingung._

"_Karena.. mungkin ini yang terakhir.." _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Engkau mengatakan merindukan diriku lagi**_

_**Ingin kusampaikan ku tak hanya sekedar itu**_

Waktu itu, aku terkejut ketika Rukia meringis sambil memegang dadanya. Kenapa? Ada apa ini?! Aku mendengar Rukia mengatakan "sakit", aku langsung menghampirinya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain. Lama-kelamaan, Rukia semakin mengerang kesakitan. Aku menyuruh Inoue untuk memanggil kakak ipar Rukia, Byakuya. Tak lama kemudian, Byakuya-san mendekati Rukia. Kulihat matanya terbelalak, kemudian dia memapah Rukia.

"Aku akan membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit, tolong jaga rumahku untuk sementara!", katanya sambil memapah Rukia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Apa? Rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa dengan Rukia? Rasa penasaranku membuat bibirku bergerak untuk bicara, meminta ikut bersama ke rumah sakit. Mendengar permintaanku itu, Byakuya-san memperbolehkanku untuk ikut.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku dan Byakuya-san langsung ke ruang gawat darurat untuk menunggu keadaan Rukia. 15 menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Byakuya-san segera menghampirinya, begitu juga aku.

"Maaf, karena penyakit yang dideritanya sudah akut, jadi.. sekali lagi maaf. Kami terlambat."

Mendengar perkataan dokter itu, raut muka Byakuya-san pucat luar biasa. Aku jadi tambah penasaran, memangnya penyakit apa yang diderita Rukia?! Byakuya-san meminta izin untuk masuk ke ruang gawat darurat untuk melihat Rukia, aku mengikutinya. Kulihat beberapa suster sedang membereskan peralatan medis yang berada didekat Rukia. Dan kulihat juga..

Sosok yang ditutupi selimut putih.

Byakuya-san menghampiri sosok yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu, ditariknya selimut putih yang menutupi sosok itu. Begitu terbuka, aku terkejut bukan main! Bergantilah kini mukaku yang pucat. Sosok itu, tak lain tak bukan adalah..

Rukia!

"Ru.. Rukia..", kataku terbata-bata saking terkejutnya. Kulihat Byakuya-san mencium kening halus Rukia, kemudian dia menatapku dengan iba.

"Kurosaki, akan kuceritakan hal ini padamu.

_**Aku hancur kuterluka namun engkaulah nafasku**_

_**Kau cintaku, meski aku bukan dibenakmu lagi**_

_**Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu**_

Dan sejak itu, aku baru tahu kalau Rukia mempunyai penyakit jantung. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Hah.. aku jadi ingat ketika hari dimana Rukia dimakamkan. Setelah pemakaman selesai, Byakuya-san memberikan sebuah surat padaku. Katanya, itu adalah surat dari Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum hari itu terjadi. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama tempat peristirahatan terakhir Rukia. Aku membuka surat itu, yang isinya..

* * *

_Ichigo, jika kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti senang sekali. Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Sejak pertama kali bertemu di sekolah, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh ketika aku mengenalmu. Rasanya senang sekali, hihi! Dan aku sangat senang, kau menjadi sahabat pertama yang kukenal di Karakura High School. Karena aku murid pindahan, jadi aku kan butuh teman yang mengenaliku macam hal. Dan itu adalah kau, Ichigo!_

_Setiap saat, kita selalu saja bersama. Akrab sekali! Tapi aku sadar, sepertinya hubungan kita lebih dari sahabat. Apa kau mengerti maksudku? Cinta. Ya, itu dia. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku belum siap untuk membuka rasa ini padamu, aku takut kalau kau akan menolak perasaanku ini. Dan juga.. aku takut, kalau rasa ini akan hilang ketika aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

_Ichigo, maafkan aku kalau aku menyembunyikan perasaanku ini darimu. Aku tidak tahu, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Maka itu, aku berpikir kalau perasaan ini kupendam saja. Oh ya, Ichigo, maafkan aku jika aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku merasa.. bahwa sebentar lagi nyawaku akan hilang dari dunia. Tapi entah kapan. Dan maaf, jika kau tidak tahu keadaanku sebenarnya. Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Byakuya-niisama._

_Ichigo, aku menulis surat ini atas firasatku. Firasat bahwa diriku akan pergi dari dunia untuk selamanya. Ichigo, maafkan atas segala sesuatu yang kusembunyikan darimu. Sekali lagi, maaf._

_~ Kuchiki Rukia ~_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Aku hancur kuterluka namun engkaulah nafasku**_

_**Kau cintaku, meski aku bukan dibenakmu lagi**_

_**Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu**_

Aku meminum sedikit demi sedikit coklat panas buatan Yuzu, sambil menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Rukia, apa kau ada diantara salju-salju yang turun ini? Sungguh, aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, melihat senyumanmu lagi. Aku sedikit menunduk untuk melihat jalan didepan rumahku. Tiba-tiba, ada sesosok gadis berbaju terusan berwarna putih berdiri ditengah jalan. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, tersenyum. Ah, itu kan..! Tapi setelah kuusap mataku, sosok itu tidak ada. Apa ini halusinasiku saja? Tapi tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara samar-samar. Suara seorang gadis..

_"Aku juga rindu padamu.. Ichigo.."_

Aku sedikit tercekat mendengar suara itu, suara Rukia! Aku menoleh ke semua pelosok kamarku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tersenyum, Rukia menjawab perkataan hatiku. Rukia, ternyata kau masih ada dihatiku. Terima kasih.. Rukia..

_**Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Anjrit! Baru bikin IchiRuki pertama kali udah sedih-sedihan gini, beuh! **(O.O)** Maaf para penggemar IchiRuki sekalian, membuat anda jadi berlinang air mata! –dikeroyok IchiRuki FC- harap maklumlah, aku ini suka banget ma tragedy. Haduh.. gomenasai minna-san! –bungkuk2 minta maaf-

Jadi, gimana dengan ceritanya? Apa kurang seru atau malah bikin nangis? –halah!- ini fic IchiRuki pertamaku, jadi mohon pendapat dari kalian. Hehe.. :D oke, kan udah baca nih. Tinggal review aja. Silakan keluarkan pendapat kalian tentang fic gila sedih ini, hehe..

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi –Uchiha-


End file.
